A Fast Learner
by musefatale
Summary: Harry/Ginny. Harry and Ginny’s first time… with one another, at least. Written in 2007.


b Title: /b Fast Learner

b Author: /b lj user"muselolita" 

b Giftee: /b lj user"pettybureaucrat" 

b Pairing: /b Harry/Ginny

b Rating: /b NC-17

b Warning: /b PWP, shagging, light bondage, first times (for Harry, at least).

b Summary: /b Harry and Ginny's first time… with one another, at least.

b Notes: /b I am i so /i sorry that it is as short as it is. It simply wanted to end where it ended and I couldn't coax it any longer without it getting really forced and weird. At any rate, I hope you enjoy this! br br center 

b Fast Learner /b /center br br 

He was a novice. She, quite clearly was not. When she'd tied his hands above his head with his own shirt, straddled him, and slid her sopping pussy along his length, he'd tried in vain to break the cloth bonds that held him. He wanted so badly to touch her. Her freckled form moved slowly atop him, teasing him to hardness for a third time. Harry thought he may pass out if the went once more… but luckily he was lucid for the entirely of her tease. br br 

She had slid her fingers between the wet folds of her pussy, twisting and tugging at one erect pink nipple with the other. Her wild mane of bright red hair cascaded over her shoulders and obscured part of her face at times. She would bite her lip and moan softly and Harry's cock would give a twitch in response, pressing up against her, seeking the warmth of her depths. Each time his breathing would become too labored, though, she would rise off of him and slip her own fingers inside of herself, displaying her glistening cunt for him. br br 

When she finally let him free of the shirt i cum /i bond, she pulled him down on top of her, tangling her fingers in his hair and leading him down to her wetness. Lick, she told him. And he did. To him she tasted like heaven. And her soft moans and aroused whimpers fueled him on. In no time at all he no longer needed her coaching and was doing perfectly on his own. His erection pressed hot into the bed as he lapped at her. Ginny's hands soon found their way into his hair again. This time she'd pressing up into him, crying out his name as he felt the warmth around his tongue shudder and climax. It was an incredible thing to feel first hand. br br 

But the redhead wasted no time in pulling Harry's mouth to her own, grabbing him and guiding him inside of her. Harry thought he may come again on the spot, just feeling her tight warmth on the most sensitive part of his body. His arms wrapped tightly around her and pulled her close to him. br br 

She grasped at his shoulders, holding her body against his as she moved against his thrusts, panting hotly in his ear. She whispered dirty little things in his ear; things that Harry had never fathomed ever hearing her say. She told him how to do it, how she wanted him, telling him to move faster or harder or to arch his hips a little more this way. Harry groaned and arched and did everything the beautiful redhead asked him to do. He was putty in her hands. br br 

Part of him wanted to ask where she had learned to do the things she did; where all of this experience came from. That same part realized that he probably didn't want to know the answer, because someone would get punched in the face if he found out who'd touched her before he got a chance to. She had a skilled little mouth. Her full lips had hugged him tightly, urging him to come the first time. And the second. She licked and sucked and took him all the way into her hot mouth. Harry would have done anything for her in those moments. br br 

Harry had tried to be the gentleman when she'd brought up the topic of sex a few days ago, insisting they wait until they were married. She abruptly called him a stupid, old-fashioned jerk and refused to speak to him for an hour. He finally confessed that he'd only said it because he was afraid of one – or all – of her brothers coming after him with beater bats. When Ginny was done giggling, she told him that he was a welcome transition from the boys she had fooled around him before and that they'd more likely pat him on the back than club him. br br 

Her bluntness was something that had taken Harry a while to get used to. Ginny had always been assertive, confident, and had never had any fear of telling people what she wanted. He had just never expected to see her like that in the throws of passion. She wasn't weak in asking for what she wanted. She requested, and then demanded. She knew exactly what she wanted from Harry and exactly how to coax him into it. He found that before long her confidence was rubbing off on him. br br 

He dipped his head, capturing a nipple between his teeth and giving it a light tug. Ginny moaned and arched forward, murmuring about how good it felt and asking him for more. Oh, Harry was quite happy to oblige when she asked like that… br br 

Shifting, he lay her back on the bed and curled his body over hers, mouth coming down to suck on her breast, his tongue learning its way around the sweet flesh of her body by the noises she made. He learned to decipher good moans from the groans she sometimes made when he did something wrong. Thankful that no blows to his ego were taken, he learned from his missteps and had her writhing under him quickly. br br 

She liked it a bit rough, he discovered, pounding into her gorgeous, pale form. She liked it when he bit her neck and shoulders and breasts and tugged lightly on her hair. His fingers along her ribcage caused her to gasp and grasp frantically at his wrist to stop the tickling – though he could feel her tightening around him when he did it, and he was rather fond of that feeling. She hated when he was soft and gentle, as he'd tried to be at first before she called him a wimp. He'd smirked at her pinched one of her nipples, causing her to go red in the cheeks. br br 

For hours that first night that they were together, the two of them explored and Harry learned. Ginny was incredible, he decided; more incredible that he had expected her to be, truthfully. After a while the face that she was so much more learned than he was didn't even bother him anymore. True, he still would have liked to have words with some guy, but he was more thankful that the beauty beneath him was able to tell him how to please her exactly right. Harry, after all, desired nothing more than her happiness. br br 

He came for the final time before she did, but Ginny coaxed his hand down to her pussy and his mouth down to her breast and moaned beautifully until she had climaxed around his fingers. He continued to let his mouth roam over her body. She shuddered and whimpered as his teeth and tongue grazed sensitive spots until she was pushing him away and pleading with him to stop. If there was one thing that could be said about Harry, it was that he was a fast learner.


End file.
